


Serendipity

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this was inspired by a youtube 'film'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, a strange lady brings Niall to a strange place and proposes a strange idea. </p>
<p>(she wants him to kiss a stranger on camera, friends. just roll with it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> i watched a video on youtube ("first kiss" (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A), strangers kiss on camera) and i'm always thinking about narry, so it was inevitable that i'd end up with a oneshot (2,652 words) on my hands.

Niall's always been one for living in the moment. He's up for anything, anytime, anywhere.

A game of footie, a trip to the pub, murder.

  
Of all the things he's actually done, this is definitely the strangest. Can't say he's complaining though. Taking a look at the stranger's curls and dimples, he can't imagine _anyone_ would complain. Not even Payne, and he complains about everything.

* * *

  
She'd just grabbed him off the street, literally tugged at his arm and pulled him into a studio. Niall's strong as anyone sure, he can handle himself, but this lady in a proper suit all done up with six inch heels looked determined, and what's a bloke to do, really, when a strong woman cries “you, you're perfect” equal parts relieved and excited, and starts tugging you with her. So he went along, willingly, and ended up going through some studio apartment, that didn't look like it was actually used for, you know, living. There was a bucket of black paint in the corner, a drop cloth covering 3/4 of the floor, and a tripod all set up in the only corner of the room where the cloth wasn't covering.

  
Now Niall's always been up for anything, or so he thought. He's not too sure that he's completely up for _this_ , however. Whatever this is.

  
When she finally releases her grip on his hoodie, his favorite hoodie that now has wrinkles in it thank you, she goes over to the pair of people scattered around the tripod, and starts to direct them. She pauses her sentence and points to Niall, who's standing in the same position she left him, taking it all in like a doofus. She seems to notice his confusion and her following smile is bright and blinding.

  
“I'm so sorry, where are my manners?” she laughs a little, delighted laugh at herself and that makes Niall realize that he's in the hands of a kindred spirit, so whatever this is it can't be too bad. “I'm Leigh Anne Pinnock and you sir, are probably wondering why I brought you here, “ she strides over to him, along with two of the people who were at the tripod. “This is Jesy Nelson and this is Zayn Malik,” she says as she points to a gorgeous brunette wearing an oversized jersey and little else and then to an even better looking person, a man with black hair, a leather jacket, and a smile that doesn't match the image, one that crinkles his eyes in the corners. “Enough of that,” Leigh Anne says when she notices that Niall's a bit distracted by Zayn's everything and proccedes to slap Zayn's arm. She just rolls her eyes at Zayn's affronted look and turns back to Niall, “Okay, honey. This is the low down. Jesy, Zayn, and I are all majoring in photography with a minor in psychology. Finding them was literal serendipity, I was at a party, lamenting the standstill I was at in this huge ass project i got assigned, and I bumped into these two, who were also lamenting their standstill in their own huge ass projects. We were all complaining too each other, while pissed, and came up with the greatest idea ever,” here Leigh Anne pauses to send yet another smile at both Jesy and Zayn, and Niall's starting to realize that she's a bit forgetful, a bit rambly. Louis'd like her, Niall decides.

  
“Uh, Leigh Anne? You still haven't told me why I'm here,” because while Niall loves excitement and adventure and crazy, he's also a uni student, and he has responsibilities, like studying and sleep.

  
“Right, right, where was I? Ah, so we were wondering if you'd like to be a part of that greatest idea ever, the one i just told you about?” Leigh Anne says.

  
“Still haven't told me what it is actually about, mate,” Niall really would just like to hurry this up, if it's not going anywhere. He's really craving that sleep right now.

  
“That's our Leigh, ever on top of things. Disgrace you are,” but the smile on Jesy's face doesn't really fit with the harshness of her words. She claps her hands together and turns to Niall, “Alright, here is the real objective. Would you be willing to kiss a random stranger, while we film it, in order to help three poor students who really need to start focusing on other projects and get this done? We wanted to infuse both of our majors, and filming a test of the minds limits in black and white, having people kiss someone they'd never met in their life and recording it, well that's both beautiful and scientific,” and Jesy ends it with a sweet smile, all casual like.

  
Up for anything, Horan. A voice in his mind supplies, one that suspiciously reminds him of Louis' from middle school games of truth or dare. He puffs out his chest and offers up his own grin, “'course.”

  
“That's what I like to here. What'd I tell you, perfect this one,” Jesy appreciates his decision it seems.

  
“Now, you Niall, would you please stand over there and wait for the stranger you're going to be making out with in a minute, thanks love,” Zayn winks and then they, all three, are off back over to the tripod corner.

  
It's as he's making his way over to the spot marked with a red x on the floor, that he realizes he'd never mentioned his name.

  
Strange lot, they are, he thinks and brushes off the weirdness with a shrug of his shoulders. He's met stranger people. Bressie, for example. Yeah, this'll be nothing compared to that time Bressie brought him “camping” in the forest behind his house, and they didn't emerge to civilization for a month. Niall shakes off the memory of woodfires and whip cream when he hears another voice join the trio at the tripod.

  
”Hiiiiiii, ladies,” the newcomer says with a cocky smile and a wink at Jesy and Leigh Anne, “and lad,” he adds with a chuckle as he sees zayn.

  
“You are ten minutes late, Styles, I expected better,” Leigh Anne huffs and rolls her eyes at the same time and Niall is really going to need to buy her a drink later, that is a lot of stress in such a tiny person. “Whatever, go stand on the red x that's not already occupied and save the charm for after I hit record, please,” yes, yes Louis would definitely love her.

  
Styles, what a weird name, takes off his jacket, his expensive looking jacket and just drops it on the floor on his way over to the other x. He hasn't looked in Niall's direction once, which gives Niall ample time to study him. He's very pretty for a bloke, is Niall's evaluation. Pretty yet boyish as well, the black curls really accentuate his cheekbones but the tight red, long sleeve shirt and even tighter skinny jeans really highlight the fairly impressive muscles that cover his body. He's handsome, Niall admits.

  
Styles gets to the x and looks up for the first time and Niall's no sap but he swears the world slows down for a second, how else would he be able to scan every inch of the stranger's face, from his emerald eyes framed by quite impressive lashes to his wide, wide smile, made even more powerful by the force of a very pronounced pair of dimples. Much more then handsome, he decides.

  
Niall barely even registers Zayn's voice “alright now 3, 2,..” he's too mesmerized by the man with the dimples, opening his mouth, presumably to talk.

“I'm Harry, hi,” Styles, now Harry, says, watching Niall with those deep green eyes.

  
“Harry? _Harry_? How's that any better than Styles?” Niall is seriously wondering what a lad with the name of 'Harry Styles' must be like.

  
An unexpected bark of a laugh comes out of Harry, so sudden it shocks Niall into a wide smile of his own. “ Oh like you have any room to talk, Niall,” and what is with everyone knowing his name, he needs to check his hoodie and see if he forgot the custom work pin, for tour guides, that he wears to his job everyday. But later, he'll check later, he's too busy basking in the moment with Harry right now.

  
It's just- this man is so beautiful and so full of life and so charismatic and everything Niall loves about people, in general, and he's only known him for less than two minutes and he gets to kiss him, just like that.

  
Harry's eyes are shinning and Leigh Anne's voice “it was serendipity when we found each other” is ringing in his head and this is much too much for only two minutes.

  
But no, that's not true, this isn't too much this is perfect, this is alive, this is Niall's league and he's jumping in headfirst. With that mentality set, Niall drags his hand up the length of Harry's left sleeve and curls his hand into his shoulder. He repeats this action on Harry's right side and drags him closer, so that their bodies are touching from chest to waist. Niall leans his forehead gently on Harry's and breathes out, “Hello, Harry.”

  
Harry curls his rather large hands around Niall's waist, makes sure his rings are digging into Niall's back. Niall takes this as a challenge and makes sure to grip Harry's shoulder a little tighter when he presses their lips together, makes sure harry can feel the heat all around them and when he presses in even more, Niall moves his hands from Harry's shoulders down the planes of his back and slowly back up in a different direction until his arms are crossed at Harry's neck and he's rubbing his shoulder's again, but with the opposite hand this time.

  
When Niall feels Harry smile into the kiss, real wide like, he can't hold all his excitement at the very idea of what's happening, that someone so beautiful could be so compatible to him physically and he launches himself up on his tip toes, just to take that extra inch Harry has on him.

This proves to be a disastrous decision, however, because the force causes Niall to bump his nose into Harry's and wow that sure does hurt. But Harry must be the clumsiest person ever because in the next second Niall's on the ground, flat on his back and with a lapful of Harry, whose just never found anything quite as funny as this, or at least that's what Niall gathers from the huffs of breath in his ear that are supposed to be Harry's chuckles, he guesses, but are literally just puffs of air. Almost a wheeze, if Niall's being honest. And that sets him off until the room is filled with a mixture of Niall's cackle (he'll admit it's a cackle okay, he understands) and Harry's bark-laugh, which has got to be the funniest mixture of noises to ever take place in such a confined space. 

  
Their laughter runs it's course in the span of thirty seconds, and Niall'd love to have Harry in this position any other day but his knee's been acting up and-"would you get off me you big oaf."

  
Harry rolls to his side so that he's lying on the ground, parallel to Niall, and they just settle their breaths (and calm their racing hearts) for a minute, until Niall sits up and notices Zayn off to the side doing a slow clap. Oh right, they were actually doing this for a reason, Niall'd almost forgotten. Well at least these past few minutes have been productive for someone.

  
But then genuine confusion settles in because Zayn's just finished packing up the equipment it seems and Leigh Anne and Jesy are no where in sight. Which is really weird because Harry and him haven't been laying on the floor for a long amount of time at all, and it should've taken longer for them to clean up. 

  
Zayn winks at them,  with a "nice meeting you, Niall" and a "you're welcome, Harry" thrown over his shoulder as he disappears out the door.

  
"Alright, Styles. What is going on?" Niall asks, his voice doused with confusion.

  
"Uh, ha,  you see here Niall," Harry's sat up by this point as well and as he continues to let out his halting sentences his hand comes up to scratch the back of his neck. "Although you just met me today, uh, you're not actually my stranger? I saw you last year at freshman orientation and sort've fell in love with you? Without having actually said a word?" and Harry must be really itchy because he's scrubbing down on that neck of his quite hard, "and see Jesy, Leigh Anne, and Zayn are all really good friends of mine? Who agreed to stage a fake project in order to get me to quit moping about you, which i didn't, i mean i don't mope or anything, it's just that I'm not one for holding back when it comes to getting what I  want, but that's been a very hard philosophy to follow in relation to you. Like i'm not really sure what it is and trust me I've done my research, I made Zayn spend a whole weekend watching movies of different sub genres within the genre of romance at one point," and Harry's not perfect at all, he's so awkward and clumsy and the longer Niall's sitting here, with him, the more flaws he's seeing. He's even got a little zit next to his nose, badly disguised with cheap coverup.

  
Niall loves it all.

  
He can hear Harry starting to really get into his speech, his voice picking up speed, and Niall's  quite sure that such a slow voice is never meant to go that fast. But he thinks there's an easy way to get Harry to stop talking and he does it by shoving Harry down (that takes care of the noise by shocking Harry into silence) and pressing their lips together for a second time since they met about half an hour ago (that takes care of the crease that started to form between Harry's eyebrows).

  
Niall sits up again and harry follows him. "You idiot, why didn't you just ask me on a date? I sure as hell wouldn't have said no," and here Niall shakes his head with a light smile, that's growing rapidly, "or even said hi once in a while, no bloody _way_ I would've walked away from those dimples."

  
"Alright then, Niall," and how has Harry transformed back into the charming casanova he was when Niall first saw him walk into this studio that fast, "would you give me the absolute pleasure of having you agree to go bowling this Saturday? You can pick the juke box songs the whole night if you wish," and those dimples are back at attention.

  
Niall can't believe Harry's still trying to convince him, "Of course, loser. No way I'd say no to free reign of music," and now it's Niall's turn to wink at Harry. Niall stares at him for minute, just shaking his head and smiling, "I can't believe you set this all up just to get me to talk to you, god you're so pathetic, I'm going to fall so in love with you."

  
And they don't manage to leave the studio until well after dark, not that they could notice any change in hour or light, too distracted by heated breaths and groans of both pleasure (Niall really knows how to use his teeth) and pain (Harry's inability to control his long gangly limbs might prove to be a bit of a problem).

  
(The dimples make up for any possible shortcomings though, Niall's quick to decide.)

**Author's Note:**

> do you get it??? serendipity, it's ironic because it was planned all along.


End file.
